Not Just A Copy
by HoshiNyanGirl
Summary: Haku Yowane just wants to be like Hatsune Miku. One day she storms out of a duet with Miku. She will meet friends on the way. And Master will change her life forever. Haku will learn she's not just a Miku copy.
1. The Beginning

Hi! This is my first fanfic! Read and Review! I will use flames to make s'mores. :)

I do not own Vocaloid. That means I don't own any characters in this fic. Anyway, here we go! I also don't own Rolling Girl! Again I don't Own Vocaloid , Haku , Neru , Rin , Miku , Master, or Rolling Girl

Haku Yowane stared at the sheet music in her hand. _A duet, with Miku? _Haku was always considered a reject. Many called her a Miku copy. The silver haired girl sighed and walked into the music studio. "Hello Haku," said a girl with a high-pitched voice. " Let's just get this over with," muttered the Voyakiloid. The familiar music of rolling girl started to play. Miku, of course, sang first. Her eyes stayed sparkling, as she didn't know what true sadness was. "_Mondai nai" to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta! _Haku's voice was close to cracking. _Mou Shippai, mou shippai. Michagai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!_ The tears welled up in her eyes as the two girls started the chorus. _Mou Ikkai, mou ikkai. . That's it_, though Haku. I can't take this anymore. With that though, the girl ran out of the studio. Collapsing against a wall the tears ran down her pale cheeks. " I just wanted to be like Miku", cried the girl. A door opened in front of her, and a tiny girl with yellow hair walked out. "I'm Akita Neru", the girl said. " I know how you feel." " I just want to be like Rin. " Haku sniffed and looked at Neru with her red eyes " Well," " At least there's someone like me out there. " Wait," Neru looked closer at the girl, " You're Haku Yowane, you should be in the studio right now!" The albino girl nodded. " The lyrics of the song where just too much fo-", but she was cut off my Miku's high-pitched voice. " There you are!" " Master wants to talk to you!"

Cliff Hanger! I know it's short, tell me if I should continue. Remember Read and Review! Arigatou Gozaimasu! - HoshiNyanGirl


	2. New Chance

Chapter 2

Hullo! I decided the first was a little short. So I'm posting another chapter! Read and Review. Flames will be used to keep me warm at winter. I don't own Vocaloid or Colorful x Sexy.

Haku walked silently to Master's office. She stopped at a door and knocked quietly. " Haku, come in," said the man. " I want to ask you something." Haku looked up. " Why did you run out of the studio?" The albino girl said sadly " The song reminded me of myself, my LIFE!" With that one sentence she started telling the man everything. " I was made to be like Miku!" " Everybody tells me to stop copying!" " I just want to be like her!" Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she looked down. Pretty soon there was a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Haku," said the man " It's ok, I'm going to let you sing more." " You'll be as popular as any Vocaloid." Haku sniffed and slightly smiled. " Now let's get back to that song." Pretty soon they where back in the studio recording a new song. _Koyubi o kara masetara otona no yoru hajimaru._ Haku's low strong voice rang out.

_"Aishiteru" o tsutaeta toki, sang Miku. _As they came to the chorus their two voices harmonized perfectly. As they finished the song, a knock was heard at the door. The man opened the door. " Master, Len ate all my banana ice cream!" said a masculine voice. " Kaito ate all my banana's!" Haku bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. " Boys," said Master " Stop this arguing!" This time the silver haired girl couldn't keep herself from laughing. As the two boys looked around the corner they asked the girl " Who are you?" Our master smiled at the boys and said "Kaito, Len, I'd like you to meet Haku."

Cliffhanger! Tell me if Haku is going OOC. I'm sorry it's short, I really am. Don't hate me! Again read and review.


	3. Meeting the Crypton Boys

Chapter 3

AN: Hola, Konnichiwa, Bonjourno, etc. Thank you guys so much for the good reviews! :) Is Haku going OOC? Read and Review! Flames will be used to make a campfire!

Oh, this one has one reference to alcohol, since Hauk's item is sake.

" We got a new Vocaloid? ", said the two in unison. Almost offended, Haku asked sternly " Is there a problem with that?" AS if he new something bad would happen, Master stood in between them. " You two will need to learn how to get along with Haku," said the man. Just than Master got and idea. " You two will be showing Haku around." Instantly forgetting about their ice cream problem, the two boys focused on this one. " She used to be a crazy a crazy drun-" Len was cut off by Miku whispering something into his ear. " Fine, If Miku likes you I like you." Now let's get to that tour!

Sorry for the shortness! Kaito and Len will get waaay nicer! Read and Review :)


	4. Meeting the Rest

Chapter 4

AN: Konbanwa! Thanks for all the great comments! I'm sorry Kaito and Len where mean! Don't kill me! They will get way nicer! Read and Review! Flames will be used to give firefighters jobs! There is a slight reference to alcohol. Sorry, it's Meiko's item. I don't own Vocaloid, Gemini, Change Me, etc.

The boys and Haku walked out the door. _This_ thought Haku _should be fun_. Kaito and Len looked back at the girl and smiled. Maybe having a new Vocaloid wasn't bad after all. They where half way down the hall when Haku broke the silence. " Are you boys going to stay quiet all day?" Len looked at the girl and said in a neutral tone " Let's get this tour started." After talking for a little bit, the arrived at a yellow door." This," said Len " Is Rin's and my room." The banana-loving boy opened the door to a clean room. The walls where painted yellow and orange. _It suits them_, though Haku. A sweet voice filled the room. _Hanarete itemo sosa bokura wa. Ama kakeru seiza no ura omote._ Rin Kagamine looked at the people standing in the doorway. " Hi Len!" " Hi Kaito!" The younger girl smiled at the silver haired girl. " Who are you?" Haku thought to herself, is_ she going to be as hostile as the boys?_ The albino girl looked at Rin, " I'm Yowane Haku." " I'm the new Vocaloid. An excited Rin ran up and hugged Haku. " Yes!" " We finally have a new Vocaloid!" Len looked at his sister. _Well Miku and Rin like her_, he thought _She really can't be that bad_. Hating to interrupt, Kaito broke apart the girls and said, " We need to get going now. AS they closed the yellow door Haku smiled. " Well she was nice," said the girl. The two Cryptons winked and kept walking. Next, they stopped by a salmon pink door. Haku smirked and said, "This has to be Luka." Knowing she was right, the boys said nothing. As the boys opened the door, Luka got up off her bed. " Hello Kaito" " Hello Len," the pink haired women said in a calm tone. " You most be Haku," she said turning to the girl. Haku nodded. " I'm Luka, nice to meet you" Luka respectfully bowed, and Haku did the same. " Well," said Luka. " I need to get ready for a music video" " It was nice to meet a new Vocaloid though." AS the two boys closed the door Haku started to feel more welcomed. _I hope the boys are this nice to me one day_, thought the silver haired girl. "Now," the boys said sacredly " We have Meiko." " Just a warning, she can get a little crazy." Stopping at a red door, the boys cautiously opened it. As they opened the door, a sober Meiko's voice was heard. _ Tsuyoi chikara senaka osarete. Gururu mawaru keshiki ga. _Her singing was cut off by 2 sighs of relief. " Oh!" " I didn't see you there!" Meiko looked sideways, until she saw Haku. " Well who's this?" She asked curiously. " I'm a new Vocaloid, Yowane Haku." _ You know, _thought Haku. _I'm getting really tired of introducing myself_. Meiko smiled at the girl. " Well nice to meet you!" " I'm well," Meiko thought for a second " You should now me!" Haku smiled. " Well Meiko," said Len. " We need to go" " Kaito's low voice rang at as they neared a smaller hallway. " You know Miku and Neru already, so here's your room." The three Vocaloids stopped at a Silver and Purple door. Red eyes twinkled at the sight of the door. " Are you ready to see your room Haku?" asked Len. Nodding, Haku walking in and turned on the lights. A closet filled with clothes was on her right. A black futon was near the middle of the back wall. A desk with lamp was on her left. Beautiful purple curtains where behind her, framing a huge window. Haku gasped. " This," she paused " Is perfect." Seeing the happiness in the old Voyakiloids eyes, Kaito and Len couldn't help but smile. Turning to face the boys, Haku hugged them. AS their cheeks turned red, Haku laughed. " Well," said the two in unison. " We'll leave you alone for a little bit."

AN: I know that was long! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Is Haku going OOC? Anyway, I told you Kaito and Len would get nicer! Read and Review

Heiwa- HoshiNyanGirl


	5. First Hit Single Part 1

Chapter 5

AN: Konnichiwa! Sumimasen. I'm sorry that I posted really late yesterday. I understand that I made some caps lock and word usage errors. I'm very sorry. Read and Review! Flames will be used to get rid of the weeds in backyards. I wrote the song Haku sung. I'll try to post the English lyrics today. I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton, and Haku

A few days passed and the Crypton Vocaloids warmed up to Haku. The albino girl was sitting in her room when she heard a knock at her door. " It's open", she said, just loud enough to be heard. Master opened the door and walked in. " Haku," said the man. " I need you down in the music studio." Haku got up off her bed, and followed Master to the studio. " Today," he said. " You will be recording a solo." The silver haired girl's eyes started to gleam. Haku thought to herself,_ this might be my first hit solo!_ Her thoughts where cut off by Master handing her sheet music and lyrics. Haku read the lyrics and smiled. " D- did you write the song for me?" Master looked at the girl and nodded. " Are you ready to start recording Haku?" Haku signed yes and the music started. The music started off sad as she started singing_. Watashi wa on'nanokodatta. Hoshi to uchi ni osamaru yō ni shiyou to shite imasu. Watashi wa hitori de ochite ita. Korera no tatakai no kizu o torinozoku koto ga dekimasendeshita! Soshite watashi wa, basho o mitsuketa Watashi wa aisa rete imasu dokoni Baai ni nomi, watashi wa shitteita. Watashi wa jibun no sutā ni narudarou! _ The red-eyed girl poured all her emotion into the lyrics, making sure Master liked the song. Suddenly, the music sped up to a light and happy chorus. _Ima, watashi wa tobu yo Watashi ga ochiru tame ni shiyō suru baai Watashi wa utau yo Jibun no koe de Kawari ni chīsana hibiki no. Watashi wa subete no nochi ni hoshi to ni osamaru! _ Haku smiled and moved slightly to the music. AS the music got slower again Haku changed her emotion, yet again. W_atashi wa nani mo wa nakatta to omo~tsu te i Watashi wa hokanohito ga dōi shita kake Watashi wa nani ni kakoma rete ita baai demo Korera no kangae wa watashi ni modotte kimashita . _ After another chorus and the ending Haku looked at Master. " How was that?" Master looked at her. " I think we have a hit, " he said. " Meet me in 30 minutes" " We're making a video.

I know it's short. How was it? Read and Review. Jaane! - HoshNyanGirl


	6. AN: Song from Chapter 5

I was a girl.  
Trying to fit in with the stars.  
I was falling alone.  
Couldn't get rid of these battle scars!

And I, found a place  
Where I am loved  
If only I knew.  
I would be a star of my own!?

Now I'll fly  
When I used to fall  
I'll sing  
With my own voice  
Instead of sounding small.  
I fit in with the stars after all!

I used to think I was a nothing  
I bet others agreed  
Even when I was surrounded by nothing  
Those thoughts got back to me.

Well I'll prove them wrong!  
With my voice and song!

I fit in with the starts all along.


	7. First Hit Single Part 2

Chapter 6

AN: Bonjourno! Sorry I'm posting late, again. Don't hate me! Anyway, read and review! Flames will be used to make pizza! I don't own Vocaloid!

Haku's mind was racing. _ I can't believe it! I finally will be known!_ Stopping at a large door, Haku took a deep breath. _ Well Haku,_ she thought. _It's time to make a music video._ The albino girl opened the door, and was instantly greeted by stylists. " So you're the new Vocaloid?" Haku looked up too see a tall women. The silver haired girls eyes widened as she realized who this was. " You're Lola!" Haku said in shock. Smiling slightly, Lola nodded. " I will be helping with your dancing." Lola put her hand on Haku's shoulder, " First we need to get you ready." Haku was lead to a rack of clothes, all in her signature colors. Haku skimmed the rack, finally finding a perfect outfit. AS she held up the black skirt and shirt, Purple and black starts shimmered. " This will work," said the silver haired girl. As she changed, her mind raced. _I wonder if people will like me_. When she was done, a hair stylist pushed her into a chair. Without talking, the stylist put her hair into Miku like ponytails. Suddenly, a mans voice whispered in her ear. " Are you ready Haku?" Masters voice said softly. Shaking her head yes, Haku walked to a stage. After watching the choreography, Haku started the video. The albino girl went through a series of bends, turns, leaps, and stretches. All was fine until Haku heard a sharp voice. " What is she doing on my stage?"

AN: I know it's really short! Read and Review. Also, who do you think the girl at the end was? Bye - HoshiNyanGirl


	8. First Hit Single Part 3

Chapter 7

AN: What's up? Sorry for all my chapter shortness. Don't hate me! Anyway, you know the drill. Read and Review. Flames will be used to give Adele inspiration. There's a slight reference to alcohol I do not own Adele, Vocaloid, Set Fire To the Rain, Zatsune Miku, Crypton, Ted, Dell, Gakupo, Crypton, Nero, Mikuo, Meito, Leon, etc.

Haku turned around to see a Miku-like girl. Zatsune Miku walked up to Haku. " Oh look, a new Vocaloid ", said Zatsune in a dangerous tone. Master quickly walked between the two girls. " Zatsune, you never where a Vocaloid" Master said emotionlessly. " You don't belong here." The black haired girl smirked. " Well Haku doesn't either." Haku's eye darkened as she looked down. Red eyes met red eyes as Zatsune pushed Master out of the way. " Stay away Haku or I'll " Zatsune paused. Haku muttered, " Or you'll what?" The black haired girl shook her head. " You got lucky this time, but I'll be back." Without another word, Zatsune walked out of the room. Lola and Master ran over to Haku, asking if she was ok. " Haku nodded, but on the inside she was scared._ Maybe that's _what_ people will think of me!_ Her thoughts where cut off by Lola hugging her. " Don't worry about her Haku," said the first Vocaloid. " Everyone will love you." With that comment, Haku smiled. She knew that if Lola, the first Vocaloid ever believed in her, she needed to believe in herself. After the video was over, Haku couldn't help but be excited. Just as she was walking out the door, Master handed her a CD. " You should be proud of yourself Haku," said the calm voice. After he walked away, the albino girl ran into the Crypton living room. " So how was your video?" the Vocaloids asked. Haku's eyes brightened as she started talking. " It was great!" " I got to meet Lola!" She stayed happy until her last sentence. " Zatsune Miku did interrupt though." Miku sighed, " Don't worry about her." Luka nodded, "The important thing now is seeing your video." Haku smiled and sat down. As she sat, she noticed Meiko was gone. _She's probably at a bar_, thought the girl. Shaking the thought out of her head, she watched her video. As the end occurred, the Vocaloids clapped. " You where great Haku!" said the Cryptons. Haku blushed and smiled. " Thank you!" said the silver haired girl. _ I might end up famous after all!_

AN: Hello! Sorry if you loved Zatsune Miku. She's one of my favorite fanloids, but I needed an evil character! Don't hate me please. Anyway, I need a pairing for Haku.

Vote in the description. I can do ...

DellxHaku, LenxHaku, KaitoxHaku, TedxHaku, GakupoxHaku, LeonxHaku, NeroxHaku, MasterxHaku, MikuoxHaku, MeitoxHaku TedxHaku, etc.

Thanks! Read and Review. Sorry it's short! - HoshiNyanGirl


	9. Falling In Love

AN: Hi! Well it looks like DellxHaku won, hands down. Thank you so much for the good reviews and suggestions. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Read and review! Flames will be used to help people light candles. I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton,Magnet, Dell, Neru, etc. Also, slight reference to alcohol.

* * *

Haku woke up , her bones aching from the unfamiliar dance moves she did yesterday. Suddenly a flash of white,yellow, and black knocked her over.

"Haku, guess what!"said a very excited Rin.

The silver haired girl groaned.

" What Ri-" ,but Haku was cut off by the other Vocaloids and bursting into her room.

The albino girl rolled her eyes thinking to herself, _This must be a family_ reunion.

" We're getting a new Vocaloid." said Luka calmly.

" We get to see it right now!" Rin giggled.

Haku crawled back onto her bed and muttered " Well have fun doing that."

Knowing she wouldn't get up, Kaito picked her up bridal style. The others laughed, much to Haku's disliking.

" Kaito!" she screamed.

"Put me down!"

Kaito shook his head. As they stopped at the studio, he put down Haku. The silver haired girl slapped him

" What the heck was that for." she screamed.

Master glared at them, and their arguing stopped.

"I'm glad you're all here." said Master.

Staying quiet, the Vocaloids waited to see who the new Crypton was. Little did they know, that there where two.

" I'd like you to meet Akita Neru" said Master

Haku smiled and waved to Neru.

" And Dell Honne." Master said.

Haku looked up to see a man that looked remarkably similar to her.

Haku's heart beat quickly and she looked down to cover up her blushing cheeks.

" Now I want you guys to show them around." Master said before walking into the shadows.

* * *

After a few days, the other Vocaloids warmed up to Neru and Dell. Dell Honne walked by Haku's door. He stopped and listened as he heard her voice. _Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru. Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou. Watashi no chou fukisoku ni no te ni rinpun o tsuketa. _Dell smirke, and started singing the next verse. _Karamiau yubi hodoite._ Haku heard a low voice in the hallway. Opening the door to apologize. She saw who was there.

"Dell! I'm so sorry! I'll be quite!" Haku said.

Dell smiled.

" It's fine, you've got a good voice." Dell said.

Haku blushed and whispered " Thank you."

Without thinking, she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's so short! Don't kill me. Was the ending of this chapter cheesy? Read and Review! -HoshiNyanGirl


	10. Just Be Friends?

AN: Hello! I'm glad you guys like the romance! THanks for the good reviews. I 3 HakuxDell. Anyway you know the drill. Read and review. Flames will be used to give me light. I don't own Just Be Friends, Vocaloid,Crypton,Dell, etc. Warning: Slight smoking reference. It's for Dell.

* * *

Haku pulled away, covering her mouth.

" Dell, I'm so sorry!" Haku whispered.

The silver haired male vocaloid smirked. He was confused. Something in his mind said him and Haku was right. Another part of him said no. Giving Haku a quick peck on the lips , he walked to his room and locked the door. This left Haku confused. She sighed.

"I guess that's a problem for another day" she whispered.

* * *

Haku walked into Master's recording studio, to record yet another duet. As Master handed her sheet music and lyrics, she saw Dell in the sound booth.

"Well it looks like we're doing Just Be Friends." the male vocaloid said .

"Shouldn't that be More Than Friends?" Haku muttered.

They where silenced by the sound of the music. Haku bit her lip nervously, then started to sing. AS the Japanese part came, Dell's low voice was heard around the booth._Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku GURASU Kaki atsumeru wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana. _Sung the man.

Haku sung the next verse, until they got to the chorus. Their low voices harmonized perfectly. Master smiled, knowing that this would be a popular duet. As they finished the song, Haku's heart was beating quickly, and her face was red. She hoped her romance wasn't as bad as the one in the song.

"So can we leave now?" asked Haku

After Master nodded; The albino girl grabbed Dell's sleeve and pulled him out of the room.

" Look, we need to talk" said Haku

" About yesterday?" asked the silver haired man.

Yowane Haku nodded, blushing profusely.

" I don't regret anything that happened you know." admitted Dell

" You didn't?" " Most Vocaloids just like Miku." Haku sighed

" Well I just wanted you." Dell whispered

Dell picked Haku up and kissed her. As the other Cryptons gathered around, whispers of " How cute!" were heard. Haku took a breath and kissed him again, breathing in his smokey scent. _This , _she though _Feels right_.

* * *

I know it's very short. I'm sorry. I've got writers block. :( Is it cheesy? Read and Review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!- HoshiNyanGirl


	11. AN: 2

Hello! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. I need your help. Post your answers in the commetns section.

1: Who should I introduce next?  
2: Do you want a love triangle or rectangle.

3: If so, who?

4: Should I add stronger themes? Not very strong, just rated T.

†hanks! - HoshiNyanGirl


	12. Caught In the Middle

AN: Hullo! Sorry I haven't update in a while. So it looks like these things won.

1. Thank you for not getting confused, I meant what theme should I introduce next. Tragedy, Action, and Romantic Scandal.

2. Love Triangle

3. Neru x Haku x Dell. Neru x Haku won't be very strong, as I'm not a fan of the pairing I also have trouble writing it.

4. K+

Thanks for helping! Oh, I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton, etc. I own the song in this though!

* * *

Neru POV:

Akita Neru was the only one who didn't like this couple. _That should be me_ , she thought. Neru walked away, pretending to be taking a phone call. When he got to the room, tears streamed down her face._ I hope i can at least record a song with her._ Little did she know that would happen the next day.

* * *

Haku POV:

The day before felt like a blur. Haku was in love. Something felt a little bit wrong though. Her thoughts where cut off my Masters low voice.

" Haku, Studio, Now" said Master.

Haku nodded and followed the man. As the albino girl stepped into the booth, she saw Dell and Neru. _What song could we possible be doing._ Her question was answered when she looked at her sheet music and lyrics.

" A love triangle song!" screeched Haku.

Master nodded, a smirk on his face. He started the music. It was fast paced and angry. Dell started singing first. _Anata ga watashi o aishite anata ni itta. Matawa hoka no darekadatta. Anata wa hoka no dareka ni shite iru. Anata wa kare matawa kanojo to shite imasu. _Sang his low voice, loud and clear. Then, Haku started to sing. _Watashi wa tochū de tsukamae teru Ai no nawabari sensō no Darekaga watashi o hozon Watashi wa mō kore o toru koto ga dekinai gen'in. _As they sung the chorus, Haku was very confused. Then Neru started to sing. _Anata no kokoro o kōsei suru koto ga dekimasu Anata wa ai ni aru Matawa, '' o hi hyōji ni shiyou to shite iru. _After another verse and chorus. the song was finished.

* * *

Dell POV

Dell Honne was even more confused then Haku. Why would Master make Neru and Haku sing a song like that together? Dell sighed.

"This probably doesn't mean anything. It's all for the fans" Dell whispered.

Little did he know what was going to happen very soon.

* * *

All POV

"Haku, wait up!" said Neru

The albino girl turned around to see the cell phoned obsessed blonde. Still creeped out by the song Haku turned around hesitantly.

" What?" asked Haku.

" It's about the song." said Neru.

Yowane's body stiffened.. Something about the song felt right. Master suddenly walked infront of them

" Girls, your song has just been downloaded 5,000,000, times" said Master

The girls jaws fell open. They couldn't believe it. A song getting downloaded that many time in one day? It's impossible! Master walked away leaving the two girls still in shock. Neru leaned in to try to kiss her, but Dell ran in. He sweeped her off her feet and kissed her. _That's_ it , thought Neru. _This means war._

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Sorry I didn't get all the suggestions in! I'm also sorry the Neru x Haku isn't strong. Don't hate me! Read and Review. Flames will be used to burn Mary Sues!- HoshiNyanGirl


	13. Song From Chapter 12

Did you say you loved me  
Or was that somebody else  
Are you with somebody else  
Are you with him or her .

I'm caught in the middle  
Of a love turf war  
Somebody save me  
Cause I can't take this anymore .

You're mine I swear.  
And you'll always be.  
If you say I love you  
To another one I swear  
I'll die

Can you make up your mind  
Are you in love  
Or are you trying to hide

I'm caught in the middle  
Of a love turf war  
Somebody save me  
Cause I can't take this anymore .

You're mine I swear.  
And you'll always be.  
If you say I love you  
To another one I swear  
I'll die


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was getting ready for school and manga con! I love cosplaying as Miku :) . Anyway, Since school is starting up, I have a little less time to update. :( I won't forget about you guys, don't worry. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, they help a lot! Read and review. Flames will be used in movies! I don't own Vocaloid,Crypton, Love Is War, Dell, etc. Again, sorry about the yuri. I'm just not a yuri fan.

* * *

Haku POV

Haku woke up, her mind racing. _Why did Neru do that_ , thought the albino girl. She sighed. Suddenly, a angry Dell Honne burst into her room.

" What the He-" but Haku was cut off by Dell throwing her over his shoulder.

The silver haired girl struggled against his strong grip. He dropped her on the living room couch.

" What was that for!?" asked Haku.

The Cryptons looked up sympathetically.

" Scandals." Luka said, turning on the TV.

There it was, on the news. A picture of Haku, Neru, and Dell. The caption underneath read "Haku: Good Girl Gone Bad". The red eyed girl face palmed.

"That's what the camera was doing" said a PO'd Haku.

Rin and Len walked over to her and smiled.

"It' fine, they thought we had twincest" said the two in unison.

* * *

Neru POV:

Meanwhile, Akita Neru was talking to master.

"I need a song. A song about how horrible love is." Neru said through gritted teeth

Master nodded, knowing the perfect song. The man didn't say a word, and handed her sheet music. Neru smiled deviously and walked inside the booth. The music began to play. _Haiiro no kumo. Monokuro no wa kageri yougere wa iro kaete iku. _Neru sung, pooring her pain into the songs lyrics. _Aa sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de ireru ka nante. Wakateru kedo dou soreba iino dou shitara do sureba. _She sung a couple more lines before getting to the chorus. At this point, tears where welling up in her eyes. _Hajimeru no you kore wa sensou. Ureshou na kimo o miru nante. Setsunaru koi kore wa tsumi. _Neru was crying now, but she still had more verses to go. Soon, she finished the song. Haku was going to _love_ her.

* * *

Dell POV

The albino male kissed Haku quickly before running out of the living room. _What am I going to do,_ he thought. Dell Honne shouldn't be afraid of Akita Neru. Of all people it had to be her. I've had enough. Haku is going to _love_ me.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun! Cliffy! I know it was short, don't hate me. Read and Review! - Arigatou gozaimasu hitotachi! - HoshiNyanGirl


	15. AN:

AN: Hi! I know I got the lyrics wrong last chapter. My copy and paste thing got messed up. I hate copying from Microsoft Word. -_- Don't hate me! Anyway, next thing to introduce is a tragedy. Dun dun dun! I'll update when I get a chance!


	16. Blue Lips

AN: OMG I am so super sorry for not updating lately. I was busy with school! Good news, I withdrew from public school. I'm home schooled again! Anyways, Thanks for the good reviews! Oh before I forget, check out my Youtube account. I'm NekoNyanGirl :). You guys know the drill, read and review. Flames will be used to give Cascada song lyrics. I don't own Cascada,Pyromania,Vocaloid, Crypton,Dell, Blue Lips, etc. Oh, it's Len and Kaito time!

* * *

Len POV

Len Kagamine stared at the TV, listening intently. Three girls where talking about The Haku Scandal. Just then, Luka walked into the room.

" Len. You're too young to be watching this." said the pink haired vocaloid.

He rolled his blue eyes.

" Luka, I'm 14."

Megurine Luka narrowed her eyes.

" When you start acting older, I'll let you watch it." she said in a tone much like a mother scolding a child.

Luka motioned to the dirty couch.

Len muttered something under his breath before walking to his room.

* * *

Kaito POV

Shion Kaito sighed as Len walked into his room. He hated when Luka treated the younger vocaloids like her children. She meant well, but it hurt them. The blue haired man knocked on the Kagamine's door.

" What?!" came a sharp reply.

" It's Kaito, I need to talk to you."

Kaito walked in as the door opened. He looked down at the upset looking boy.

" You know, I've been working on a song. Singing could help you cheer up." said Kaito.

The yellow haired boy nodded.

* * *

Both POV

Kaito started to sing. He stumbled into faith and thought,_"God, this is all there is." The pictures in his mind began to breathe. And all the gods and all the worlds. Began colliding on a backdrop of blue. _ Kaito looked at Len, mouthing the words to sing. _Blue lips, blue veins. _His higher voice rang out. Len started singing the next verse. _He took a step but then felt said, "I'll rest a little while".But when he tried to walk again,he wasn't a child. And all the people hurried fast, real fast .And no one ever smiled. _The Kagamine twin calmed down a bit at the words "Wasn't a child". The stopped singing, as Kaito gave Len a quick peck on the lips. Just then they heard a door open.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry it's KaiLen. I just like the paring, don't hate me. I have a twin bro, so I'm not a twincest fan. Anyway I'm sorry it's short. We'll get back to Haku soon. I just needed to focus on the others. :) Arigatou gozaimasu hitotachi- HoshiNyanGirl


	17. AN

AN: Konnichiwa! How was that last chapter. I'm sorry if you guys don't like yaoi. Don't hate me D:. Anyways, I hope you check me out on YouTube :). Thank you guys for being loyal. I can't wait to see your comments. Remember, advice is welcome. I know I'm getting bad at writing. I'm working on it. :) So the reason for the authors note is for one reason. I need your help. I'm stuck pairing wise. I was thinking about these parings.

Gakupo x Luka

Len x Kaito

Meiko x Meito

Rin x Mikuo

Miku x Nero ( Is that one weird?")

TetoxTed

Gumi x Gumo

Leon x Lola

Rei x Zatsune.

Gumi x Gumo

Also, what songs do you want me to use next?

What do you guys think? I need help for SeeU. I don't own any of the Vocaloids - HoshiNyanGirl


	18. Short chapter

AN: Thanks for the good reviews. I forgot about paring Zatsune and Akaito. I like the paring. Again I'm sure some of you guys don't like Kailen. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about no Haku. Anyways, thank you for the input! Remember, check out me on Youtube, NekoNyanGirl! Also check out my friend Trudoglova! Anyway, on with the fic. Y'all know the drill. Read and review. Flames will be used to make s'mores. I don't own Vocaloid,Crypton,Dell etc.

* * *

Haku POV

Yowane Haku wasn't expecting to see a yaoi scene in front of her.

" Erm, is now a bad time?" asked the silver haired girl

She smirked as the two boys cheeks turned bright red.

"I came her to say that Luka wants to talk to you"

They nodded before shuffling out of the room. Haku whispered something under her breath.

* * *

Neru POV

Akita Neru sat in her Yellow room. What was she going to do. She tensed as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

" It's Haku!" came a low voice.

Smiling, the yellow haired girl opened the door.

" Hello Haku!" She said happily

The albino girl waved before walking in, and closing the door

" So what brings you to my room" Neru asked.

Haku paced around, before coming to a stop in front of the smaller girl. Haku quickly kissed her before talking to herself.

* * *

Haku POV

She looked down on the blushing shorter vocaloid. The silver haired girl smirked before walking out of the room. Next Stop Dell's room. Haku walked down a long hallway, before stopping infront of a silver door. This was going to be fun.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short! Don't hate me! Anyway do you like it. Arigatou Gozaimasu- HoshiNyanGirl


	19. Story on hold

Hey guys! I'm having a lot of trouble writing the fanfic! So I'm putting it on hold. I will be writing a new Haku fic for a while! Thank you- NekoNyanGirl


	20. A Very Confusing Haku

AN: Hey! I'm back! I'm so super mega sorry I put the story on hold! Don't hate me! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I know my writing is kind of weird. So y'all know the drill. Read and Review. Flames will be used to make a campfire! I don't own Vocaloid, Dell, Cryptonfuturemedia, etc.

* * *

Dell Pov

The silver haired man looked up as Haku walked in the room.

" Hi Dell" came her low voice.

He nodded before getting up, and looking at her.

As he got up, Haku quickly walked over and kissed him . Dell cocked his eyebrow, confused.

She quickly ran out of the room, leaving the man confused.

He thought to himself, before running after her. He stopped at the living room. It was empty except for Haku and Neru.

"Neru?"

He asked confused.

" Why are you here ?"

Haku smiled " I believe I can answer that question."

* * *

Haku POV

She walked to the middle of the room .  
" I know both of you like me." she paused.

"But the drama is messing up my career." Haku said , a sad tone audible in her voice.

" So that's what the kiss test was for. It was to figure out who I belong with " the albino took a breath.

"So I chose..."

* * *

AN:Cliffy! I'll try updating soon! Thanks for reading ! :D


	21. AN!

Hey guys! I'm sorry I have not been posting lately on both YouTube and Fanfiction! I'm almost done with 1 chapter! :D Thank you all for waiting! :D- NekoNyanGirl


	22. Super Physco Love

AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school! Anyway, Who do you think she'll chose? Anyway y'all know the drill! Read and review! Flames will be used to help AshFur! I do not own Vocaloid, Crypton, Dell, AshFur, or Warriors, or Super Psycho Love

* * *

Haku Pov

..."Dell".

The yellow haired girls face fell into an angered position.

"I'm sorry Neru". The silver haired girl said.

Instead of the reaction she thought Neru would have, the yellow haired girl smiled.

* * *

Neru POV

"I hope you guys are happy together!"  
Neru said in a cheerful tone.

The silver haired couple jaws dropped.

Neru smiled before running into her room.

Her Happy smile turned into a crazy one.

"Aim. Pull the trigger. Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling . Tripping Super Psycho Love!"

The cell phone obsessed Neru sighed until she heard a low voice in the background.

" Who are you?"  
She asked, startled.

" I'm Hatsune Mikuo."

...

* * *

AN: Cliffy !Sorry for the shortness . Hope you guys enjoyed ! Read and Review ! :D


	23. AN: OMG SRY FOR NOT UPDATING

Hey guys! I'm sorry I have not been posting lately on both YouTube and Fanfiction! I'm almost done with 1 chapter! :D Thank you all for waiting! :D- NekoNyanGirl


End file.
